


Unexpected Encounters of the Fictional Kind

by sadskullhead



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Not Beta Read, OC, POV First Person, i cant write romance so idk, i dont know where im going with this tbh, if you read this then good on you, just stupid writing for a friend, obviously, possible johnlock?, this is just self-indulgence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 19:31:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9622394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadskullhead/pseuds/sadskullhead
Summary: Everyone fantasizes about possible adventures with their favorite characters in their worlds, but we all know we wouldn't last a week in that world. Right? Its an obvious fact and it'll probably be just as plausible right here and now with Sherlock Holmes and John Watson standing nearby to my friend and I.We probably wont even last a day.(self-indulgence bullshit right here, forgive me)





	

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it past the lame tags and summary then good on you for making it this far! As stated above, this is more of a self-indulgent for a friend and i that i wanted to simply post here for shits and giggles. I have absolutely no idea what im doing but have plans to do something with this eventually, ideas are brewing. The writing is sloppy and hasnt been properly betaed but i'll leave it here for now to sit and be possibly looked at. Comments and reviews would be splendid if you just so happen to come across this! I need all the ideas i can get,,,

"Hey Tabby, do you think we can watch Sherlock tonight?" An exasperated groan was the only answer to the question.

After a beat of silence, (as silent as one high school hallway could get with slamming lockers and constant chatter), I holstered up my backpack and joined the common noise of the students by shutting my locker soon after. A look of mock annoyance crosses onto my features before I raise a single shoulder in a half shrug, starting to turn to the side to head in the direction of the buses. 

"Well yeah, of course man! I'm always down to watch it, you know I'm rarely busy. I just find it to be ironic that the busy one asks me if I wanna watch or if I'm not busy to." I shrug once more before a grin plasters itself upon my face, I affectionately bump into my friend, hopeful that my friendliness will brighten her mood. 

Olivia Abney, she's been around for a while. In my life, that is. I've known her for about 4 years now, hopefully I'll have her around for a bit more. She can get pretty obsessed as much as myself over certain things which includes, movies, tv shows, etc. I don't want to pump up my non-existent ego here by stating I'm not as crazy as my friend, (which I am), but she just goes a bit over bored on occasion. She can be drama inducing but I guess that just correlates with the Drama Club, that she's a part of, and seems to star in. Tl;dr; She's a dramatic and obsessive friend that needs to be constantly protected and loved. All I'm saying. 

Now me on the other hand, there's not much to say about a gender questioning 17 year old in the states that spends their time doing just about the same thing their friend Olivia does. Obsessing over movies and television and probably even drama. It's like a universal teenager thing. Probably is. 

Olivia lightly pushes back, or so she thought. I'm quite small for my age, yes, feminine bodies are more accustomed to be a bit on the smaller side than most, but my size was ridiculous. While standing at the height of 4'11" I was at a disadvantage. Olivia was presumed to be about 5'7" and built more thickly than I, I was just skin and bones mind you. The smallest of my friends but the most quick witted if I do say so myself. And by that I mean I can easily make my friends laugh and that truly is all that matters in my book.

Though, Speaking of Olivia's "light push", it wasn't as light as she had thought. I stumbled forward a small bit, backpack in tow as it weighed down my back, nearly beckoning for me to fall. Hell, Olivia's shove probably wasn't even all that bad, I'm just so very easily caught off guard and spooked. She tends to get the best of me on occasion I guess. These of course aren't excuses for the fact I'm a bit of a weakling. Small and weak in physical strength, I'm the whole package. 

I cursed softly under my breath as I regained my balance, a glare already set on my face as I glance back at Olivia, a small amused smile replacing the look of surprise on her features. I then subtly rolled my eyes as I straightened my backpack to comfortably accommodate my shoulders once more, soon starting to march my way down the main set of stairs towards the buses. If they didn't hurry their asses up they're gonna miss them. It isn't like it hasn't happened before, but Olivia seems to panic over it a bit more than most should.

"Yeah, well, it's not my fault that I'm so busy all the time! When I usually ask you I only do so when I think I have a free night. My plans change once I get home though, thanks to my dad. You know how it goes." Olivia went on, picking back up their conversation as they breached the main doors to the outside.

I sucked in a quick breath as the chill hit me, nearly rattling me to my very bones from the force of it. The windchill was pretty high today which only caused me to let out a small breath before trying to suck in more air as my asthma started to act up again. It seemed as though I only get loss of breath when it's extra cold out and the wind his rough. I'm not sure how it works really, all I do know is that it's rare and I just really don't know where I've put my inhaler these days. 

I pulled my jacket further around my chest, tightening my grip around the unzipped front. I should've closed it off when I had the chance, too late now though. By the time I got it zipped up I'd already be on the bus. 

"Yeah yeah I know what you mean. I just find it funny. I do hope that you'll be able to find some time to watch an episode with me, though. It's been a while, and I really do wanna see your reaction of the Reichenbach Fall, totally fucked me up when I first saw it of course. Would fuck anyone up." I concluded, nodding to myself as I smiled faintly.

It's been a while since I watched the episode for the first time. Probably wasn't as heart breaking as it shouldve been when the episode was first aired as a genuine "new episode", but it still tugged at the heart strings either way. 

Eventually, the two of us parted ways to our separate buses. As I climbed on, I quickly migrated towards what could be considered the middle section of the bus and sat beside another good friend, Andy. She was a part of our little group of friends. There was Cody, Andy, Olivia, Kate, Adrienne, and myself. We all knew each other really well and regularly tried to set dates to where all of us could hang out. It was comforting to have such a close knit of companions, it was nice to really just have a friend in general. I was lucky enough to have just a handful of equally close ones. They all mattered, and are close to me. I wouldn't know what I'd do without them. 

*****************************************************************************

The trip home was a lot more tedious than it needed to be in my personal opinion. It always tended to be with nearly every age level riding on a confined portable vehicle with you for nearly 30 minutes. I can only imagine how the driver feels, hopefully I can never relate. Though, nevertheless, I soon stepped off the vehicle with a slight head nod towards the driver as a sign of parting, a friendly smile displayed on my lips. 

After grabbing the mail, I filtered through it but stopped short when I came across a letter addressed to me. I hadn't anticipated any packages or letters any time soon. I surely should hope not considering the fact I have even started on a cosplay that should be ready at the end of the month, I've really got to start ordering shit and working on that before it's too late. 

A sigh escaped my lips as I separated the letter from the rest of the mail and put the remaining envelopes under my arm as I grasped the peculiar letter with both hands, lightly thumbing the corners. Man, it's still good to get the rush of receiving something in the mail, no matter what it was. The feeling will probably die down once I move out and my mail that's addressed to me will just be bills and junk no doubt. 

The letter was undeniably fancy, or so how it felt. The weight of it gave way that it most likely held some type of package and a letter I could only assume. After taking another moment to think over the possible contents it held, I finally stepped into my house. 

Darkness greeted me as I entered, the door behind me soon creaking shut with a good shove for it to latch properly. I stepped my way into the living room where I tossed my jacket and bag onto the couch, assembled mail soon going with it as all my attention turned to the letter in my hands once more. 

I flipped it about in my grip, curious confusion etching itself upon my face as I looked for a return address and could find none. The only writing that could be found was that of my name and address and a peculiar red ink stamp keeping the envelop closed. That stamp was what indicated that this was fancy, but hell, I've found more ridiculous things to consider to be fancy. And because of this conclusion that this letter most likely was somehow important, I made my way into the kitchen to grab a knife to cut open the envelop. I've never actually opened one before where it's been stamped like this so I wasn't too sure on how to go about it, but breaking the seal seemed to be the way to go most likely. Better than ripping the paper I guess. 

Oh, enough of the suspense, might as well open it. 

With a sudden rush of excited anxiety, I lift the dulled knife to the middle of the seal to break it, only to stop steadfast as my mom finally wandered into the kitchen from the den. I softly let out a sigh as I let my hand holding the knife fall to my side, the excitement leaving soon after. Why had my mom's presence been such a mood kill? It felt as though she walked into something I hadn't wanted her to look at when I was simply just opening a letter. Weird.

"Oh, hey! I hadn't even realized you came in yet." My mom greeted me with a small smile, quickly starting to make herself a drink with fresh crushed ice. Wouldn't mind if I had some myself to be perfectly honest. 

"Uh, yeah, i just got in a couple minutes ago. Sorry, got too distracted to say hi when I first stepped in." I confessed, subtly pressing the envelop against the middle of my back with the dull knife in tow, trying to keep both from sight. I'm not quite sure what it was, but it felt like my letter shouldn't be looked at anymore than it needs to be. Preferably by my own two eyes alone. 

"But yeah, I brought in the mail. Nothing really that interesting to be honest." I brought up, nodding towards the couch for probable proof. "Oh! well, thanks for grabbing it, ya have a good day then?" She asked, her back facing me as she filled her cup with ice and soda. Nah, that drink I had wanted didn't seem all that worth it now that I wanted to get out of the kitchen as soon as possible.

"Yeah, it was okay. Just a regular school day, y'know. You?" I questioned, slowly inching my way towards the entrance of the kitchen, backwards. "it's been fine, for a day. Got homework?" "Oh! Yeah! A decent amount but it shouldnt take too long to get it done. I was just getting ready to start on it, I'll catch ya later." And I finally made my swift exit. 

Once secluded in my room, I again turned my attention back to the peculiar letter in my grasp. I shifted about my bed as I brought up the dull knife and finally got around to splitting open the seal. It split it two quite nicely and I softly smile to myself at the perfect two halves of the seal. 

After setting down the knife, I finally lifted the paper to take a glance inside at the contents the envelope securely held. More paper seemed to be inside, a letter no doubt, but along side it there seemed to be small objects cluttered together. Soon after opening the envelope, I dump the contents out onto my bed to investigate my discovery.

After opening the letter out plops five small pips of each various sizes. I freeze in place, brow slowly starting to furrow in worried confusion as I place the letter aside to take a closer look at the envelope's package. My mind races for confirmation as to why five pips were addressed to me in my very own name and mailed to my home. 

I could find none because what was the point of this? I almost immediately got the reference once my brain started to process things correctly again, but of course, five pips are supposed to indicate danger as well, right? A bit trivial to threaten a 17 year old with five pips in the 21st century. 

Though, nevertheless, I still thought back to Sherlock as my mind tends to be at most of the time and a soft laugh escaped me. This has to be some weirdly thought out joke no doubt. I shifted the pips in my hands before dumping them onto my sheets, quickly turning back to the envelope that still contained the possible reason as to why these pips were sent to me. With bated breath, I finally reach over to take hold of the folded letter and start to read it. There wasn't much there to read once I unfolded it except for this single line and signature, "Hope you're up for a bit of an adventure! -M". Right, yeah, this has got to be a joke. It's gotta be. 

********************************************************************************

 

The rest of the evening dragged on, filled to the brim with homework, dinner, and dishes soon after. The five pips and letter were left unceremoniously on my bed, there, but certainly not forgotten. 

The contents of the envelope plagued my mind throughout the evening, every second of every hour I was trying to piece together who could this be and what type of joke they were trying to pull. Were they trying to frighten me somehow? I wasn't too sure, but I couldn't help but to think of the fictional possibility that the infamous Moriarty is trying to coax me into something, possibly scare me to do something. 

I shook my head at the thought, lightly scoffing as I scrubbed nearly viscously at a dirtied plate. Ridiculous, only in my wildest dreams would I have Moriarty contact me, even if he were real. Not only that, I'm not quite sure whether I'd like to meet him face to face, no matter how attractive and brilliant he was. He was terrifying.

********************************************************************************

It seems as though Olivia was ready to get her binge on what with the lines and lines of messages she's sent me to get my attention. I really can't blame her for her excitement.

"Took you long enough! Where've you been? I thought we planned on doing a call around 6?" I glanced down at the bottom right coroner of my laptop for the time, it was almost 7:30. Crap.

"Yeah well, probably the reason I forgot about the set time we had was because I hadn't expected you to text me that you were ready. For the past five days you've done that to me, but I'm not blaming you so don't take it to heart." I clarified, shuffling up my bed to be properly seen. 

It's only been a month since I got Olivia into Sherlock, and it only took about an hour and 45 minutes for her to get properly obsessed. I'd personally say it was a new best. 

It's only been about 3 months since I got obsessed in the television show, though. When first watching a Study In Pink I had been curious and low key addicted, but I had to investigate further. I kept telling myself I was gonna investigate further every episode I watched until I reached the Abominable Bride and I knew the research was other then. I was obsessed and whole heartedly so. 

But tonight, oh, tonight, I get to witness the devastation on Olivia's face as she gets to watch the Reichenbach Fall for the first time. I told her not to watch it without me, solely for that reason. 

"Yeah yeah whatever. Let's just get going and let's hope my laptop doesn't shit out on me or something." She muttered, clicking away to Netflix to start up the show.

I laid back with a small sigh, eyes then glancing to my side to gaze at the five pips and unfolded letter. My stomach seized itself as I sat up and grabbed at the letter, turning my attention back to the screen. "Olivia? When I got home there was something in the mail for me. I haven't shown my parents it yet, I don't precisely why I haven't but I just couldn't. Didn't feel right." I explained, lifting up the letter and the pip seeds for Olivia to be able to see through the screen.

"The envelope was addressed to me with my address but there was nothing left on it besides the stamp to keep the letter closed. It's hella weird and it might be a joke but like, I don't know, it's just weird." I finished, glancing up towards the monitor to receive Olivia's input when the only thing I did receive was silence and Olivia's picture frozen. I let out a ragged sigh once realizing that her computer had gone to shit again and froze. 

The seeds were then tossed to the side once more as I glanced down towards the letter to read the message again. "M", the only clue as who might sent it. 

I squinted down at the letters, eyes shifting about them to possibly read between the lines where there was only one line. A single sentence and yet, it still shook me to my core. This has to be a game, doesn't it? A game is afoot. I couldn't even laugh at my own reference as something pricked the skin of my neck so suddenly. I seized up and reached for the perpetrator and came up with a dart. My sluggish mind thought of throwing darts, I just didn't want to think of the possibility of it being a poisonous dart. Oh god, I'm dying aren't I? 

With a panicked sigh I shifted onto my side to look at my door in hope that the one who shot the dart would be there and they were. God, they were right there just looming in my doorway as reality slowly slipped through my fingers. I fought my hardest to keep my eyes open, quickly grappling at my purse that laid beside me for my phone to call for help, or anything. 

Wouldn't do much good, though. Garbled sounds of fear seemed to be the only noises I was able to produce at the time, wouldn't even have the time to created a rational thought with how the world was fading. Though, soon enough, I sucked in a quiet breath before the world finally collapsed around me and I fell on my bed in a heap.


End file.
